


Cartoons

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: When Jay is really sad Tim will put on his favourite cartoon that never fails to make him smile (and/or laugh). Tim smiles too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons

It’s one of those days again, Tim decides, seeing Jay lying face down on the bed. When Jay’s like this, there’s not much that can cheer him up.

“Hey.” Tim says, the bed sinking with his weight has he sits on the edge of it. He reaches a hand out, rubbing the small of Jay’s back.

“What,” comes Jay’s muffled reply.

“What’s wrong?” Smiling softly at the lean figure next to him, he continues to rub Jay’s back soothingly. It’s the one kind of touch that Jay actually likes when he’s upset.

“What isn’t wrong, Tim?” he shouts into the bed. “Nothing. Everything is wrong. I hate it all, I hate doing this all.”

Tim laughs quietly. “Come on, don’t be like that. It’s hard, I know. And I don’t like being on the run or anything either. But really, who does?”

Jay groans in response.

“Hang on a minute,” Tim takes his hand away from Jay, who makes a sad noise at the loss of Tim’s hand. He presses a button on the TV, and the screen flickers to life. “Hmm,” Tim hums, flipping through the stations. He stops when he finds what he’s looking for.

Jay does nothing, as tim goes back to sit next to Jay on the bed. Suddenly, showtune music starts playing from the TV. Jay visibly stiffens. The jingle continues, and Tim smiles to himself as he watches Jay. Any second now.

As soon as the lyrics start, Jay immediately bolts upright and starts singing softly along with the words. Tim can’t help but hum along. He feels warmth in his chest, watching Jay’s whole self brighten. His hand inches on the bed over to Jay, who clasps it tightly, as he swings his feet lightly to the beat of the song.

The opening theme ends, and the cartoon starts.

“I can’t believe this is still on,” Jay muses, staring intently at the screen. “I thought they cancelled it years ago.”

“They show old reruns of it on this station. I found it a while ago and I know you watched it religiously as a kid, so I remembered what station and everything.” Tim’s face reddens a little. It’s a bit embarrassing that he remembered it all, just for Jay, but he knows Jay appreciates it.

“This is a good one, watch it.” Jay says, and Tim nods.

Hand in hand, and all worries forgotten, they watch the old cartoon for hours.


End file.
